Searching For Something
by little talula
Summary: Valtor is seen in Japan searching for something that he knows the Sailor Scouts have. They follow him and meets Bloom in Magix who agrees to help them. Can they do it? USING ENGLISH NAMES FOR THE SAILOR SCOUTS. CHP. 1 REVISED
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Winx Club Crossover

Sailor Winx Club

Chapter 1 A New Enemy

Summary: The Sailor Scouts find themselves in a strange new world while battling an unknown enemy. They meet Bloom who ends up helping them.

~Sailor Scouts~

"Serina watch out" a girl with long black hair yelled at the girl with long blond pigtail that was rounded into a bun at the top of her head. Lightning came from the sky trying to hit the girl. Another girl with long blonde hair partly tied back with a hair ribbon pushed her friend out of the way.

"Thanks Mina". Serina said.

"No problem," Mina answered.

"Lita, Amy" Reye called seeing two more of their friends coming One had brunette hair that was shoulder length tied back into a ponytail with a strand of hair on each side of her face hanging own The other girl have short straight blue hair.

"Hey we saw the lightning. What happened?" Lita asked who was the girl with the hair pulled back in the ponytail.

"I don't know it just came out of no where and tried to hit me." Serina answered.

"Look up there." Amy, the girl with blue hair said pointing to the sky. A weird V shaped symbol was in the sky (Valtor's Symbol).

"What is that?" Reye asked. No one answered.

"Luna do you know what it is?" Mina asked a black cat with a crescent moon curving upward on her forhead.

"Nothing." Luna answered

"Girls transform." Artimus, a white cat with a crescent moon facing upward on his forehead. yelled. The girls nodded.

"Mercury Star Power"

"Jupiter Star power"

"Mars Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

"Moon prism power"

Transformation happens and the girls are now in white dresses have mini skirts each having a different color skirts and sailor collars around their necks.

"Ok ugly time to send you back to where ever you came from" Serina yelled.

"Nicely said" Reye told her friend. "Thanks." Serina answered.

"Everyone prepare to attack." Lita yelled watching Valtorv open a hole in the sky.

"What is he doing?" Mina asked.

"Who knows." Reye answered. "It looks like he's opening a hole to another world or something but where?" Amy told the group.

"I suggest we go follow it." Lita said.

"Good Idea." Serina said and lead the girls to the hole. They went through the hole and found themselves in a new world.

"Where are we?" Mina asked.

" don't know" Amy said looking around.

"I have a better question where did that guy go." Lita asked.

"Who knows." Mina said.

"Say how do we get home?" Reye asked.

"I don't know." Amy said.

"Where are we?" The five girls heard another voice. They turned around and saw three more scouts standing in uniform. The voice came from the girl with long black hair with part of it pulled back into a bun.

"How did you guys get here?" Serina asked.

"We followed you." Said the girl with short blonde hair.

"Do you guys know how to get back?" Rae asked quickly.

"Unfortunately not." The girl with crystal blue hair said.

"Well that's great how do we get out of here now?" Serina asked.

"Look over there lightning." Lita said seeing a bolt hit the ground.

"It doesn't look far from here we can run." Amy said. The girls ran towards the direction. They found Valtor shooting lightning into the sky.

"What is he doing?" Amara, the girl with short blonde hair asked.

"I don't know I think we should stop him before he hurts anyone with that kind of power." Michelle, the girl with long blue hair, said.

~Alphea~

Bloom sat on the balcony of her dorm looking out towards the woods, when she saw lightning striking a part of the woods. She noticed some fire explosions and water balls and other things happening as well.

"What's happening?" she asked herself and quickly ran out of the dorm.

"Bloom where are you going?" Stella asked.

"I need to do something." Bloom answered.

"Be quick the guys are coming over soon." Stella answered back. Bloom ignored her friend and ran out of the building towards the woods where she saw explosion.

~Sailor Moon~

The sailor scouts fell to the ground after the explosion.

"Nothing is bringing him down." Mina yelled to the group.

"Serena" Reye yelled.

"Oh know she's hurt." Amy said.

"Great anyone know how to heal her?" Lita asked.

"I'm afraid not." Mina sighed.

"I can." a voice said in the distance. The group turned around to see a girl with wings. She had long flowing red hair pulled back with several heart shaped clips and wore a blue layered dress with sandals. (feel free to help me fix the description)

"Who are you?" Reye asked.

"I'm Bloom." The fairy answered. She looked over at Serina who was lying on the ground. She had a scratch along her leg.

"Looks bad." Bloom told them.

"We know." Mina answered.

"How did she get hit?" Bloom kneeling down by Serina's leg.

"She was attacked, I'm not sure how one minute she was standing the next minute she was on the ground crying in pain." Lita answered.

"So looks like you girls want to tell me something that I don't know." A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw the same man that had attacked Japan.

"Valtor" Bloom called.

"What are you saying we don't know." Lita explained. "

I think you do and I'll find it." Valtor said and disappeared.

"What does he want?" Bloom asked.

"We don't know." Trista answered.

"Look I'm going to take you to some one who might know the answer." Bloom said. She took out her fairy dust and sprinkled it over the cut on Serina's leg. Serina woke up to see the cut on her leg gone.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were hit by dark magic but don't worry fairy dust gets rid of it." The girl with long flowing red hair said. She no longer was a fairy but was wearing jeans, a tank top and ankle boots. Her hair was pulled back by a headband.

"I'm Bloom and who would you guys be?" Bloom asked.

"I'm Serena and these are my friends, Reye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Amara, Trista and Michelle." Serena said pointing to each of her friends as she listed their names. The girls transformed back into their school uniform.

"You don't have any wings I thought fairies always had wings." Lita said confused seeing Bloom in her regular clothes.

"That's only in books and fairy tales on Earth." Bloom answered.

"How do you know we're from there?" Reye asked.

"I used to live there and I use to believe fairies were like that as well." Bloom answered.

"Cool where are you from?" Mina asked.

"Gardenia, it's in the U.S." Bloom answered.

"Cool we're from Japan." Amy said.

"Come on I'm going take you back to my school so we can talk about this some more." Bloom said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Serena said.

"One thing there's this m

agical barrier around the school that I'm not sure you girls can get into, it's supposed to keep the non-magical being out like people from Earth." Bloom said. "Well we have sailor power we can get in no problem." Serena said.

"Yah when we're in Sailor Scout form not like this." Reye said.

What do you think? Can the Sailor Scouts get through the magical barrier?

Note: I'm making Gardenia a city in the U.S. since I don't know where it really is located in the story.


	2. Author's note

I'm going away April Vacation but I will be back Next Friday.

Story:

Mission to Earth- working on the next chapter almost finish. I'll try to upload it before I leave Friday. (I miss a part of school that day)

Sailor Winx Club- Just started the second chapter been busy with the previous story and other stories that will later be put up. (Most likely won't have the next chapter up until next month)

This week I'm packing and doing homework. Like I said I'll try to get the next chapter up for either story by the end of the week. If not when I come back but I might be jet legged from the trip. If not then by the end of the next month beginning of May.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to:

I cant wait to find out what happens next. This is a intressting story- Blosiom

You should start to check out on Wikipedia, when it comes to finding the

right names for the characters and places, like Usagi's US name by DiC, was Serena, and the School of Fairies is called Alfea.- PEJP Bengtzone

Note: I do know the Japanese names of the Sailor Moon character but I know the American dubbed named better so I'll most likely stick with it throughout the story.

i really like it so far but in the next chapter you might want to add more discriptions rather thatn talking but besides that it is really good cant wait for the next chapter- crazy guard girl

Note: Descriptions are not my thing if anyone wants to help with descriptions for later chapters of the story let me know.

Chapter 2: Protective Barrier problems.

Summary: The Sailor Scouts try to get through the barrier of the school. Can they do it?

~In the woods~

Bloom and the scouts were walking through the woods until they got up to the gate of the school.

"Now I don't know if you can get in but if you try there will be a barrier that stops in." Bloom warned them.

"I'll try" Raye said. She walked up to Bloom was standing and made it through.

"She made it." Bloom said.

"Trista why don't you try." Amara suggested. She nodded and made it in. Serena then tried but the forcefield stopped her in her tracks.

"Whaaa I can't get in" She wailed kneeling on the ground. The other sailor scouts just stood there with sweat drops.

"I don't get it Trista and Raye made it in but not Serena." Amy said.

"I has to do with magic." Bloom said. The others looked at her.

"If you have some magic that you can do in human form then you can get it." Bloom explained.

"If we were in sailor scouts form could we then get in?" Mina asked. Bloom shrugged her shoulder.

"I'll give it a try." Lita said.

"Jupiter Star Power"

Sailor Jupitor walked up to the barrier and made her way through.

"Well Mina there's your answered." Artemis said. The girls looked over and saw the black and white cat sitting on the ground.

"They talked" Bloom gasped.

"Yah did you two follow us?" Mina asked them. The cats nodded. The other girls transformed and walked into the barrier with the cats, without a scratch. "You guys made it in with your powers." Raye pointed out.

"Yah I guess it works." Serina said.

"Well everyone's inside so no one will notice." Bloom said leading them to the front door of the school.

"What's that?" Mina asked seeing a huge red ship flying towards the school.

"Oh they're friends from another school that I was supposed to hang out with other friends but right now this is more important." The girls watched a group of boys walk out of the ship.

"They're in the dorm." Bloom yelled out to them.

"Ok we'll be up soon." The blonde haired boy answered. She smiled and turned around to the sailor scouts.

"Follow me." She said leading them inside. Lita looked back at the boys as she was walking in the school.

"Hey Lita are you ok?" Mina asked waiting for her at the door.

"Those boys seem really cute." Lita said dreamingly.

"Your right they are." Mina replied.

"Let's talk to Bloom maybe she can give us some background on them." Lita suggested.

"Good idea but let's catch up to them first." Mina said. The two quickly ran inside to search for the group.

~Outside~

"Who were those girls that Bloom was with?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know but they all had similar outfits on." Sky said.

"Well there were kind of cute." Brandon sighed.

"Hello you already have a girlfriend." Sky snapped at his friend.

"Hey stop daydreaming and help us. The sooner we talk to the principle the sooner we can visit the girls." Timmy said.

"Right" Brandon and Sky said together.

~Inside~

Bloom knocked on the door to the main office.

"Come in" A voice said from the inside.

"I found these girls outside of the school. They claimed they saw Valtor on Earth and followed him here." Bloom explained leading the girls in the office. "You guys saw Valtor on Earth?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Yes ma'am we followed him here and tried to stop him but he got away when Bloom showed up." Serina explained.

"We don't know why he was on Earth though." Raye said.

"All he said that he was searching for something and that we knew what it was so he came after us." Amy explained.

"There not ordinary Earth girls they have powers like me only theirs are based off the planets in the solar system that Earth is in." Bloom said.

"Really explain more." Ms. Faragonda said.

"It's easier to show than explain." Mina said.

"I agree and I know the place follow me." Ms. Faragonda said leading them to the door. She opened it to see the boys hanging out in the doorway.

"Good you boys are here follow us" She said quickly.

"Where are we going?" Sky asked Bloom quietly.

"Magical reality chamber." Bloom answered.

"There you are Bloom." Stella said running down the stairs to meet her friends. The other girls quickly followed.

"Oh good you found the boys." Musa said.

"Who are they?" Flora asked seeing eight other girls all wearing similar outfits on. Bloom looked at her friends and said nothing.

"Why don't you girls come with us." Ms. Faragonda said. The winx club said nothing and followed the group.

"So where are we heading?" Serina asked.

"Magical reality chamber where fairies from this school test their magical ability and powers." Bloom answered.

"Wait there are other fairies beside you?" Mina asked.

"Yah there're all in human form right now. We have classes of learning spells and how to be good fairies." Bloom replied.

"And the boys?" Lita asked.

"They go another school close by that trains them to be heros." Bloom explained.

"This is a boarding school right?" Amy asked.

"Yah we have dorms here where we sleep." Bloom said.

"We go to public school except we have to wear uniforms." Mina said.

"Well uniforms aren't required here we pretty much wear whatever we want." Bloom said. She continued talking to the sailor scouts while the winx club and the specialists were tagging along in the back.

"Why are we going with them?" Stella asked.

"Because Faragonda told us to." Musa answered.

"Isn't there a class using the chamber right now?" Flora asked.

"I think so" Tecna answered. The group soon reached a set of doors that opened up into a room with bleachers lined up along the wall and a huge chamber in the middle of the room. The group went in to see a class of fairies looking at them.

"Sorry Professor we need the use the chamber." Ms. Faragonda said interrupting the class.

"Of course go ahead whose going in?" he asked.

"We are." Bloom said pointing to the sailor scouts and herself. Blooms friends gasped when they heard the news.

"For the girls that never been in before, you will be sent to a planet that is dead if you get attacked by any creatures it will hurt." Professor Palladium said leading the girls into the chamber. They stood on the metal floor that moved itself out to the center of the chamber. The girls closed their eyes. When they opened them, they found themselves in a desert not the magical reality chamber.

"Where are we?" Mina asked. "I have no clue." Bloom replied

Third chapter coming up.

Originally called Sailor Winx Club

Artemis and Luna did not vanish they actually are hiding behind the sailor scouts trying not to be seen.

Ok so they make it through the barrier around the school and now they've entered the magical reality chamber. What's going to happen to them.

Note: Descriptions once again are not that good so correct me on some of them.


	4. Chapter 3

Note: Descriptions once again are not that good so correct me on some of them.

Thanks to:

Hey cool story love the crossover just wondering when the next chapter will

be up- PrincessWillVandom

this is good but why dont you just rewrit the chapter and then up lode and

then relode the chapter instead of deleating it instead as it is much easer. I

am realy into it but it is your choce and i cant understand whay some could

get through in human and others cant. so that would need some explaining But

good overall i cant wait to find out what happens next.- Blosiom

NO! PLZ DON'T DELETE IT! IT IS VERY NICE! PLZMAKE MORE SOON!- xXSakuraBlossomsXx

. Say, have you ever had a thought of letting Amy use her microcomputer to

connect it to the Magical Reality Chamber's computer system, as well as

Tecna's laptop? It could allow Alfea to gain copied files of, and about

everything with the Sailor Scouts, as well as the history about the Moon

Kingdom of the Silver Millennium, with Tecna gaining a portable version of

that database in her laptop, while Amy could gain information about the Realm

of Magix from both Tecna's laptop, and the database of the MRC's computer,

copied into her microcomputer.

2. Also, how about letting each one of the Winx Club touch the Silver

Crystal, as well as getting a combined energy beam from the crescent moon

symbols on both of the cats' foreheads, filling them in with information, as

well as letting Tecna and Digit analyze the Silver Crystal?

3. And, maybe you could let Bloom, Stella, and Layla gain the ability to

become Magix' first ever set of Sailor Scouts; Sailor Domino, Sailor Solaria,

and Sailor Andros? And, at the time, let the Sailor Senshi become able to

count as magical beings, even in human forms.

4. Also, why didn't you let the Scouts' reincarnation-based identities, be a

reason for the girls to cross the magical barrier in human forms, rather then

letting just Raye and Trista cross, because of the facts that Raye is a miko,

and Trista being known as the Guardian of Time. That would actually make you a

lousy, and petty excuse for a Sailor Moon fan.

5. And, if this takes place after the defeat of Count Cassandra and Chimera,

maybe you could let the brief alliance of heroines visit Solaria, there both

Bloom, and Serena becomes stronger by letting the copied energy from The Sun

of Solaria flow through their arms, once they touch the Sun with both hands,

one at the time. Like, first Bloom, and then Serena.

6. Also, just like with team, there's no damn 'I' in the name Serena.- PEJP Bengtzone I may put some of the person's suggestions into the story.

Story has been rewritten, renamed and re-summarized.

Chapter 3: Trouble

Summary: The Sailor Scouts and Bloom find themselves in trouble in the magical reality chamber. Can they get out of it?

"Well this is great we're in a desert in the middle of nowhere." Raye complained.

"So what dangers do you find here?" Lita asked.

"Besides a sand storm." Serena added.

"That" Bloom answered pointing to a huge moving hill.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"No clue I've never been here before." Bloom answered.

"Everybody run." Michelle commanded. Everybody ran in the opposite direction of the hill.

"Where are we heading?" Serena asked.

"I don't know nothing of mine is working here." Amy said.

"Those who didn't transform do it I'll hold them" Bloom said.

"Mars star power"

"Pluto star power."

"Ok now we're ready" Raye said.

"I say we blast the thing then find the nearest exit." Lita suggested.

"Good idea." Mina said.

"It's a giant snake. I don't think it can work but let's try it." Amy said.

"I think the giant snake needs a little love." Mina said getting ready to attack.

"Venus love chain and circles." She shouted whipping out a chain of orange hearts and aiming it at the monster.

"Well that didn't work" She complained watching her chain fall to the ground.

"It's skin is armour towards the thing so it didn't work." Raye shouted. The group kept running until the snake monster disappeared.

"It's gone." Lita stated,

"So we're done then right?" Serena asked panting

"Not yet" Bloom said. The other girls turned and looked at her.

"If we were done we've would have been back in the chamber." She said.

"Great now what?" Mina cried.

"There's nothing here we're in a desert and there's nothing here but sand." Serena said.

"Not to mention we just fought off a giant snake." Lita said.

"I'm sensing some weird disturbance." Raye said.

"Where?" Bloom asked before being lifted off the ground.

"Underneath us" Raye replied falling down.

"What is that? " Mina asked looking at the huge scorpion.

"Clearly it's a scorpion that's really huge." Lita said. Bloom blasted a fireball at the thing.

"Yah and has heavy thick armor." She said watching the ball fall to the ground after hitting the creature.

"Hey at-least your attack didn't bounce off the creature." Serena said laughing.

"Yah but it looks angry" Amy pointed out.

"How do you know?" Mina asked.

"Just by the way it's running towards us." Amy answered.

"run" Serena screamed and in the other direction.

"Serena come back" Lita yelled.

"NO" she yelled back.

"Where is she going?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know but let's follow" Amara answered and ran in the same direction as Serena. Everyone else quickly followed.

"What the?" Bloom asked when they found Serena standing behind a huge monster.

"How the?" Amy asked.

"Fast running?" Mina asked.

"teleportation?" Raye suggested.

"How about more than one" Amara suggested seeing another one coming towards them.

"Oh no we being surrounded." Mina said seeing a bunch of them coming towards them.

"Venus love chain and circles"

"Shine aqua allusion"

"Mars celestial fire surround"

"Jupiter thunder crash"

"Uranus world shaking"

"Neptune deep submerge"

"Pluto deadly scream"

"Nothing's working" Bloom said throwing a fire ball at creature.

"Great we're toast." Serena said. "

Can you guys transport out of here?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know." Raye answered.

"Uh question" Mina said quickly.

"Yah" Serena replied.

"Since when do scorpions shoot lazar beams from their stinger." Mina asked.

"Beats me" Lita answered.

Outside of the chamber the winx club and specialists were watching the battle on a moniter.

"We need to pull them out now" Musa ordered.

"They won't last long in there" Tecna said.

"They have to get themselves out." Ms. Faragonda replied.

"Is there away we can contact them?" Flora asked.

"Nope connections went down when they were brought to the planet." Tecna said.

"If you girls have a way of transporting us out of here I would do it now." Bloom said.

"Ok get in the middle of us" LIta said. The sailor scouts got in a circle around Bloom holding hand.

"Close your eyes" Mina suggested.

"OK ready?" Serena asked.

"Ready" everyone answered.

"Sailor planet power transportation" (Is that what they really say? someone correct me on attacks)

A beam of light surrounded the girls taking them out of the chamber.

"They're gone" Timmy said.

"Where did they go?" Sky asked.

"Tecna can you trace Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Nope but I do know one thing they're out of the chamber."

Third chapter finally done.

I'm not good with battle scenes so you might be making them up on your ow.

The giant snake and scorpion with lazar beams coming out of its eye I swear I got from other shows but I can't remember but just deal with it I put them in the middle of the desert.

Where did Bloom and the sailor scouts go?

Japan or back in the classroom?

Any other suggestions let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time: The sailor Scouts and Bloom struggle to survive in the Magical Reality chamber.

Summary: The girls return to the classroom and figure out what to do next.

Omf. The girls crashed back into the classroom with a thud.

"Where are we?" Mina asked.

"We're back in the classroom." Lita said looking around as she sat up. A muffled voice came from under Lita. She looked down and saw that she was sitting on Raye.

"Whoops sorry Raye didn't see you there." She said and got up.

"Yah, yah whatever" Raye said getting up angrily. The specialists and winx club walked over to the pile of girls on the chairs. Sky walked over and helped Bloom get up on her feet.

"How did you guys escape?" Tecna asked Bloom.

"I don't know." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter right now apparently you girls do have the kind of powers that you guys said you did." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Right but now we must be heading back home." Raye said.

"I'll go with you." Bloom spoke up.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Look Valtor went to Japan once searching for something no doubt that he's going to return. If I'm there we can figure out why he's there and stop him." Bloom explained.

"I think it's a good idea. You know more about this enemy than we do." Trista spoke up. The girls changed back into their school uniforms.

"Uniforms? so not cool." Stella commented quietly to Flora so the other girl wouldn't hear her.

"I kind of like it." Flora remarked. Stella frowned at the comment.

"Come on let's figure out what to do next." Bloom said leading the sailor scouts out of the classroom. Back up in the dorm Bloom and the sailor scouts sat in a circle on the floor.

"So when do you think he's going to attack next?" Lita asked.

"Well he probably came back here for a rest and to get reenergized so he would be back soon." Bloom said.

"So how do we know that?" Serena asked.

"Well if we detect him here then we know he's still here if not he must be on Earth. " Amy spoke up. Bloom nodded in agreement.

"So can you track him on your computer?" Mina asked.

"No it won't work it hasn't work since we got here." Amy answered.

"Bloom we're going shopping remember." Stella called walking into the dorm.

"Oh sorry were you ladies in the middle of something?" Brandon asked pulling his girlfriend back.

"Sort of Brandon" Bloom answered. Everyone else came into the room and stood around the circle. There was an awkward moment of silent.

"So you girls are from Earth just like Bloom?" Musa asked awkwardly.

"Yah we live in a different country than her plus our government system is different." Amy said.

"So you guys have royalties?" Layla asked.

"Heck no we got rid of it years ago we have different government system. It's complicated though." Mina explained.

"Yah we got rid of our lousy kings. " Serena said.

"HEY!" Stella, Sky, Layla, and Nebu yelled.

"Monarchy is the main government system around here." Bloom said.

"SORRY!" Serena yelled.

"Keep it down we don't want to disturb the whole hallway." Raye said clapping her hand over Serena's mouth.

"Or the whole building" Stella mumbled.

"What was that?" Serena asked staring at Stella.

"Nothing" Stella replied and walked into her room and shut the door.

"I think it's getting crowed in here we should probably go." Mina said getting up.

"Yah let's just head back to Japan." Lita said.

"Let's go to the temple we can talk there." Raye said.

"Good idea it has a lot of open space to hang around." Amy said.

"So you coming?" Serena asked Bloom. Bloom nodded and followed them out of the dorm.

~Woods~

Bloom and the sailor scouts were walking through the woods trying to figure out what to do next.

"Well let's just head back home." Serena said.

"For once I agree." Raye said.

"We can figure out what we need to do there." Amy said.

"And beside I don't think you're friends want us here." Lita said turning to Bloom.

"It might be because I'm with you guys and not with them." Bloom suggested.

"Either way they still don't want us." Mina said.

"So you coming with us or not?" Amara asked. Bloom turned around to look at her school .

"I'm going with you guys it'll be good to get away from this place for a while." Bloom said.

So They're heading back to Earth. now what?

This story is going on hold. I just finished watching the whole series. So there will be more editing again incase there are no chapters in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Blosiom- this is good. Bu i would have had the other winx go with her.

PEJP Bengtzone- You do realize that the best way for you to prove yourself as a true Sailor

Moon fan, is to let the girls, or at least Usagi/Serena, be able to improve

herself in personality, being smarter, and better at controlling her abnormal

apatite, right?

But, anyway, how about letting Valtor find himself in the ruins of

Negaverse, the Realm of the Dark Kingdom, finding the still sealed/trapped

Jadeite, who he frees, in exchange, for that Jadeite lets Valtor copy all of

his magical powers, making him able to both create, and control, Youma.

If you let Trix be in this story, you could have them be with Valtor, when he

frees Jadeite, allowing each one of the three Witches gain same kind of

powers, as Valtor, letting the Trix replace the three other Dark Kingdom

Generals, with Valtor, who's becoming the new Negaverse King, restoring the

evil legacy of Queen Beryl, for his own ends.

At least, you could feature Shingo/Sammy, the younger brother of

Usagi/Serena, into this story.

Chapter 5

Las time: The sailor scouts and Bloom make it back into the magical reality chamber and are now heading off to Japan to figure out what's happening.

Summary: The sailor scouts are back home in Japan with Bloom but will she be able to stay for long?

~Earth, Japan~

A portal opened up in the middle of a park in Tokyo leading the girls back home.

"We're home" Raye said getting up.

"Told you we would find our way back." Amy told Serenna.

"What time is it?" Bloom asked.

"Almost six" Lita said looking at her watch.

"We should probavly head home you know before our parents get worried." Mina said.

"Bloom you can come with me we have plenty of room at the temple" Raye spoke up.

"Thanks" Bloom replied.

"Ok let's meet at Raye's then first thing in the morning" Amy suggested. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright see you guys then" Lita said starting the goodbyes. Everyone else joined in and then went their separate ways. Bloom followed Raye up to the temple and stopped to look around.

"This is nice and peaceful" She commented.

"Thanks I enjoy being here with my grandpa." Raye said. Before the girls had a chance to go in they heard the others coming up the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bloom asked seeing the other sailor scouts at the top of the stairs.

"Oh you know we thought we'd just come and hang out getting to know Bloom." Serena answered.

"Where's your stuff?" Raye asked.

"That's easy" Serena answered. Bloom and Raye looked at each other confused.

"Oh boys" Mina sang loudly. Walking up the steps was Darian followed by three boys who each had a long ponytail in the back. Each of them were carrying a duffle bag in each of their hands.

"You made them carry your bags?" Raye asked.

"Yep" Mina said flipping her hair back with a smile. Bloom and Raye said nothing but exchanged looks at each other then looking at the other sailor scouts.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"So we won't have to carry the bags up the stairs ourselves and sides they're heavy." Mina answered.

"Why don't you pack light?" Raye asked.

"That's not possible." Mina answered.

"Uh Bloom I would you meet the boys of our group, Darian, Seiya, yaten and Taiki." Raye said introducing the boys to Bloom.

"Do I know you guys? You guys seem familiar." Bloom asked Seiya. "We're from a band the Starlights." He replied. "I think I've heard of you guys before." Bloom replied.

"Enough chit chat you'll see them around town." Mina said cutting in. She turned to the boys.

"Now get out this is a girl's only party and no spying either." She said shoving them down the stairs.

"Don't worry you'll have all the time in the world to talk to them later." Mina said turning around towards Bloom with a huge smile across her face.

"Look I better call my friends and let them know where I am." Bloom said taking out her cellphone.

"do it later right now it's girl bonding time" Serena said snatching the phone out of her hand.

"Why are you doing this? I hardly know you guys" Bloom asked

. "You helped us in your world this our way of saying thanks" Raye pointed out.

"Ok so what should we do?" Lita asked when they all got inside.

"Let me call my friends?" Bloom suggested.

"NO" The sailor scouts answered. Bloom sighed at their answer.

"I'll gonna have to call then sooner or later." She said.

"Later" Serena replied.

"You three are ok with this?" Bloom asked the three outer scouts. They nodded their answer to her.

"We're curious to know about you as well." Amara spoke up.

"Ok" Bloom answered._ This is going to be a long night_ Bloom thought to herself. Later that night when the girls were crouched around a low table Bloom found away to sneak off. She pushed the sliding door open and sat on the porch looking up at the night sky. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the number to the dorm. Luckily Bloom got the answering machine.

Answering Macjhing: Hey you reached, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla and Tecna. Home to the winx club. We're not available right so leave a message after the beep and we'll return your call as soon as possible bye. Beeeeep.  
Bloom: Hey you guys I'm in Japan which is a country on Earth. So don't worry I'm fine. I'll just be spending some time here. Be back soon and let the boys know. and  
Raye (in the background) Serena stop save some for the others.  
Bloom: well nevermind I've gotta go talk to you guys soon bye.

Bloom hung up and saw Raye chasing Serena around the house and decided to go back to the others.

"What happened?" Bloom asked sitting next to Amy.

"Serena took too much of Raye's food. Raye is chasing her around the place because she won't spit it out." Amy explained.

"So did you call your friends?" Mina asked.

"Yah but I got the answering machine instead so I left a message." Bloom answered.

"Oh well they'll call soon." Lita said.

"Aleast they know where you are." Mina added. Bloom nodded in agreement and sat at the table watching Serena and Raye chasing each other around the house. The girl couldn't help but sweat-drop.

Ok finally done. Sorry had a little writer's block but I'm back now. Getting this up before I have exams which are next week.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to:

PEJP- You need to improve your English, since you spelled "machine" wrong. Also,

Mamoru Chiba's dubbed name is Darien, not Darian.

Well, at least I hope you will make next chapter a good one. - Thanks for the editing sorry I was in a rush to get this up before the exams

Chapter 6 : Sailor Mercury

Last time: Bloom returns to Earth with the sailor scouts and spends the night at Raye's with the girls.

Summary: Bloom spends time with Amy, learning about the sailor scouts adventure, trying to figure out why Valot is there.

The next day everyone woke up early except for Serena who was still snoring.

"You girls go on I'll wake her up" Raye said still yawning. The girls said goodbye and left. Bloom followed Amy to her place.

"So Amy what evil villains have you fought in the past?" Bloom asked. Luna and Artemis were slowly following behind the girls.

"The red head seems interesting." Artemis said.

"I know I say we go with her when she's with the sailor scouts." Luna suggested.

"Are you guys coming?" Amy asked. The two cats ran over to them.

"Bloom meet Luna and Artemis the cats." Amy said.

"Hi oh you guys are cute." Bloom said picking up Artemis.

"If you don't mind we're going to be with you." Luna said.

"That's ok my bunny Keko follows me everywhere so it's ok for you guys to tag along as well." Bloom said.

"Great we can help Amy explain everything." Luna replied. The girls got to Amy's apartment and went inside.

"Nice place." Amy said. "Sorry it's a bit small you're probably not used to it from where you live." Amy said.

"Oh not at all my parent's house is small as well. I live in a large city in live in one of those two family house." Bloom explained.

"Well the dorm you live in at school seems big." Amy commented

"It is even I was surprised when I first moved in" Bloom said.

"My mom isn't home so we can hang out in my room." Amy said leading Bloom down the hall. Amy opened one of the closed doors and lead her inside. Bloom looked around and noticed books all over the place with stacks of paper on the floor. Bloom caught a glance on a book about medicine.

"Studying to be a doctor?" Bloom asked.

"Yes it's what I plan to do in the future." Amy answered.

"That's nice I already have my future set as well." Bloom said

. "What is it?" Amy asked.

"To become a full fairy, find my birthparents, marry Sky and move in with him" Bloom answered.

"Wow that future is really set." Amy commented.

"I know" Bloom answered.

"who?" Amy asked.

"My boyfrined the blonde one" Bloom answered.

"He was with those boys that were dressed up" Amy asked.

"Yep." Bloom answered.

"OK girls let's get to business." Artemis said.

"Tell us everything you know and we'll tell you the same." Luna said. Bloom nodded in agreement. The girls spent an hour telling each other their stories. They stayed in Amy's room all talking until it got really late.

"It's late we better call it a night" Bloom said looking at the clock.

"Why don't you sleep over my parents won't mind" Amy suggested.

"Thanks" Bloom said. Amy made two beds on the floor. One for her and one for Bloom .

"So where are you heading tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"I don't know yet." Bloom answered.

"Why not go to each of the scouts spend a day with them and get to know them like you did with me" Amy suggested. "

Ok but who should I go to next?" Bloom asked.

"Why not head back to the temple to Raye's. I'm sure she could help you next." Amy suggested.

"Ok let's go" Bloom said the two girls got up and left the apartment.

OK so small chapter and not much happening. The next several chapter are based off on what you guys vote in the polls. Next chapter will be up whenever.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to:

PEJP Bengtzone- I think you spelled Kiko, as well as Valtor wrong.

You could take it easy with your writing, and not put yourself in such hurry.

SailorWednesdayMercury- Great so far, I'm going to keep on reading!

SailorWednesdayMercury- Awesome job! Sorry I didn't review that last post because I don't review

author's notes, otherwise good chapter!

SailorWednesdayMercury- They actually say "Sailor teleport," not "Sailor Transportation!"

Otherwise that was a good yet hilarious chapter!

SailorWednesdayMercury-

Great chapter, please read & review my crossover & tell me if I did good work

on it or not?

Chapter 7: Sailor Mars

Last time: Bloom goes to Amy's house where she learns more about the Sailor scouts.

summary: Bloom heads back to Raye's temple where nothing goes right.

~The next day~

Bloom and Amy got up and left the house.

"So back to Raye's" Amy said.

"right." Bloom answered.

"She works at the temple and when she's not there she at school." Amy explained.

"Do you two go to the same school?" Bloom asked.

"No I go to school with only Serena and Lita we meet up with the others over the weekend." Amy said.

"Oh" Bloom said. "What about you and your friends?"Amy asked.

"Well the girls and I go to the same school but the boys go a neighboring school and visit often." Bloom explained.

"So often?" Amy asked.

"Almost every weekend. it's hard the girls and I are studying for exams or the boys are on a secret mission that we don't know about and then there's Sky who I see when almost everyday or talk to him. It depends on his school work or his royal duties. It can be complicated some times." Bloom explained.

"Hmm I'm not really into dating right now." Amy sighed.

"Well you'll get there it takes time." Bloom said.

"Serena's there with Darien." Amy said.

"How about the other girls?" Bloom asked.

"Mina, Lita and Raye flirt with any boy they see and like or think is cute but none has lead to a real relationship." Amy sighed.

"Weird" Bloom said. The girls continued talking until they reached the steps of the temple. They heard a huge bang before any of them got to the first step.

"Raye" Amy yelled and started running up the steps. Bloom quickly followed behind her. When they got to the top of the stairs, they saw a witch with long white hair hovering over Raye.

"RAYE!" Amy shouted as Bloom threw a fireball at the hovering lady.

"Amy" Raye called out. The two girls ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Bloom asked.

"Yah I'm fine." Raye answered.

"Icy" Bloom called to the lady.

"One step closer and I freeze her." Icy said holding Raye up by the neck.

"NO" They shouted.

"Raye no" Amy said.

"Let her go." Bloom ordered.

"No" Icy answered.

"Why are you here?" Bloom asked.

"Icy come here." A voice ordered in the distance before she could answer.

"Wait I was just about to destroy these losers." She said.

''NOW" It ordered.

"Alright I'm coming." She yelled back. She took Raye and threw her on the ground.

"Raye." Amy shouted again and ran over to her. Bloom watched Icy leave then quickly followed.

"Are you ok?" Bloom asked Raye coming up beside Amy.

"Let's bring her inside." Bloom suggested picking Raye up. They brought her inside the house and laid her down in her bed. Amy's phone went off.

"I've got to answer it." she said and ran out of the room. Bloom was left alone with an unconscious girl. Bloom sat next to Raye thinking of what to do next.

"Hey got some water." Amy said coming in with a bucket.

"I thought you had a phone call?" Bloom asked.

"I did. But I got water first. I need to leave I'm needed at home." Amy said.

"Go on I'm ok here." Bloom said.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Bloom assured her.

"We'll stay and help" Luna said.

"Ok here's my number incase you guys need anything." Amy said handing Bloom a pice of paper

. "Ok here's mine." Bloom said giving Amy hers.

"Thanks bye." Amy said and walked out the door.

"Well now what?" Bloom asked.

"Raye seems to be waking up." Artemis said standing next to her. He noticed her eyes starting to move.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up.

"Icy came and tried to kill you." Bloom answered.

"Why?" Raye asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Bloom replied.

"So what now?" Raye asked getting up. Bloom shrugged her shoulders uncertain of how to answer.

"I suggest you girls wash up then figure out a plan of action." Luna said. The two girls nodded in agreement. They got up and went into the bathroom.

"Maybe I should call my friends and see what's happening there." Bloom said.

"Sounds good but first let's go into town. I need to get out of this place." Raye said going off to change out of temple clothes. Bloom pulled out her phone and decided to call home while waiting. se quickly dialed the number waited to her dorm. Bloom listened for the dial tone and waited for someone to answer. Unfortunately no one was there to answer the phone. Bloom didn't bother to leave a message and just hung up.

"Couldn't reach them huh." A voice said from behind. Bloom turned around to see Raye in a white t- shirt that show a little of her stomach, black skinny jeans with a blue belt, white slip on shoes and her hair was pulled partly back in a ponytail that was braided.

"No I'll try again later." Bloom said.

"Good let me show you around town." Raye said leading Bloom out of the house.

"Raye where you going? a voice asked. Raye turned around to see his grandfather walking towards them.

"Grandpa I'm going out with a friend." She sighed.

"Since when is your friend a redhead?" He asked.

"Uh" Raye said.

"I'm doing a foreign exchange program from my school in America." Bloom said quickly. Raye looked at Bloom confused. She opened her eyes to say something but Bloom cut her off.

"I'm Bloom from New York. I was assigned to come to Japan to learn about the culture. Raye and her friends have been helping me these past few days. In fact I'm taking turns staying at each of their houses." Bloom continued.

"Right we're going into town then I'm going to drop her off at another house. See you soon Grandpa." Raye said pulling Bloom to the entrance way.

"Stop" Grandpa ordered.

"What now?" Raye whined.

"Have fun" He said.

"Thanks." Raye said and yanked Bloom away before he could say anything else.

"Sorry about that." Raye said.

"It's ok he seems nice." Bloom said.

"Yah and a bit over protective." Raye said. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"So who was She?" Raye asked.

"Who?" Bloom questioned.

"The girl that attacked me." Raye replied.

"That was Icy. She works for Valtor." Bloom answered.

"The crazy guy we fought when we met you." Raye pointed out.

"Exactly" Bloom laughed. Her phone went off suddenly.

"Hello?" Bloom asked answering it.

"Hey Bloom it's me Layla." The voice said. "Hey what's up?"."Nothing did you call earlier?" "Yah I wanted to see if the witches has been around?" "Nope everything is smooth. We'll let you know" "Ok thanks." "Bye"

"Well they got nothing." Bloom said hanging up the phone.

"Well what could be here that they would want?" Raye asked.

"I don't know." Bloom answered.

"There has to be something I mean the nega verse comes here all the time stealing things from people." Raye said. She stopped walking and paused for a moment.

"I think I know someone who can help." Raye said pulling Bloom with her.

"Where are we going?" Bloom asked.

"You'll see" Raye giggled. After five minutes of running through the streets,

"We're here." Raye chirped. The two girls stopped in front of a door to an apartment building.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"You'll see." Raye said and walked into the building. Bloom took a deep breath and followed. They went to the top floor of the building and down the hall until they heard music playing. Raye knocked on the door.

"Hey" She said when a girl with long red hair appeared in the doorway.

"This is Bloom and she needs to talk to you." Raye said pushing Bloom forward.

"Sure come in." The lady said. The girls walked into the apartment. Bloom noticed the three boys she met at the temple lived here as well.

"Hi. Look you said we looked familiar to you uh how?" Taiki asked.

"Hi you guys are the three starlights right?" Bloom asked.

"Yep" he answered.

"My cousin took a trip to Japan a year ago and ended up coming home with a few copies of your cd as a present." Bloom explained. The other two were listening in on the conversation.

"Do you have the cd" Seiya asked.

"Yah here it is." Bloom said taking it out of her bag. "

Never knew our songs reached America." Yatan said.

"Yah a few friends of mine have been telling me about you guys." Bloom said. Taiki grabbed a sharpie and started writing on the case. The other two took the case and started writing on it.

"Here you go." Said Seiya giving it back to Bloom.

"Hey Seiya why did you sign Bloom's cd but won't sign mine when we first met.?" Raye asked.

"What? she's different." He replied.

"Yah sure." She muttered

. "Come on this way." Raye said pulling Bloom away.

"Princess Kaguya, we were wondering if there is anything that you would want to take from this planet?" Raye asked.

"Why?" The princess asked.

"There have been spotting of my enemies here in Japan searching for something." Bloom explained.

"I don't know. Many have tried to claim the planet for their own but the sailor scouts were able to win." She answered.

"I don't think that helped." Bloom admitted. "Sorry then I don't know." She said. "Don't worry I'll just look it up or talk to others." Bloom sighed.

"Come on let's go." Raye said.

"Where?" Bloom asked.

"Back to the temple." Raye answered.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"I think there's something wrong." She answered.

"Let's go." Bloom insisted.

"Thanks for letting us in even though it was unplanned." Raye said running out the door. Bloom said nothing and just followed. The three boys and Kaguya just stood there.

"Think we should go and help?" She asked. "They can handle it." Taiki said.

"Tiaiki" Yatan said.

"Fine let's go." Taiki said and got up.

~Bloom and Raye~

The two girls were running down the streets back to the temple. When they got there, they saw three witches throwing their powers around destroying the place.

"Hey stop that" Raye yelled. The witches turned around and looked at her.

"Raye look out." Bloom yelled pulling her aside. The girls dodged behind a tree.

"Ready to transform?" Bloom asked.

"Let's do this." Raye said in agreement. The girls looked around to make sure no one was coming or near by.

"Ok coast is clear." Raye said. The two girls quickly transformed.

"Ok these guys don't handle introductions very well." Bloom told Raye.

"So don't the villains we faced but we do it anyways." Raye replied.

"OK you can but let me go so they think I'm alone." Bloom said.

"Got it." Raye said. Bloom quickly came out from behind the tree.

"Hey Icy" Bloom called out.

"What are you doing here?" Icy asked.

"Visiting friends until I learned you're attacking the place." Bloom said.

"So you're here alone." Icy stated.

"Not really. Raye." Bloom called out.

"What are you doing here?" Raye asked coming up next to Bloom.

"None of your business." Icy answered.

"Mars flame sniper."

Bloom threw in a fireball herself.

"Two girls fighting with fire." Icy sighed.

"Yah don't you know fire with fire creates a bigger fire." Bloom said as she and Sailor Mars combined their powers. it hit icy sending her towards the temple.

"It worked." Raye said.

"Of course it did." Bloom said. Raye jumped up and down happy as can be.

"Unfortunately it won't work on the other witches." Bloom said.

"We can try." Raye said. The two combined their powers again. which worked on the other two witches as well.

"They're gone." Raye panted.

"You guys ok?" a voice called from behind. The girls turned round to see three boys looking at them.

"Yah we're fine." Raye said.

"Good but your temple doesn't seem that way" Seiya said.

"That power combo might have not been a good idea." Bloom said seeing the building up in flames.

"RAYE" an old man yelled.

"Grandpa." she called out to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Uhhh." Raye said.

"It was my fault." Bloom said quickly.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Yah I was showing them this trick my boyfriend taught me to do with fire and it got a little bit out of control." Bloom continued ignoring.

"It's not just her fault it's ours as well." Raye said.

"what?" Everyone asked Raye.

"We asked her to show us eve with the waring of the dangers that would be present.." Raye said.

"I'm sorry." Bloom apologized.

"GET Out." Grandpa yelled at them.

"Alright we're going." Raye said pulling Bloom away.

"So what really happened?" Taiki asked.

"Long story." Bloom said.

"Don't worry we've got time." Seiya said. They all sat on the steps to the temple and began talking.

"Ok well for the short version we were battling witches that were looking for something. So we combined our powers and beat them." Raye said.

"That's a part of the long version." Bloom said.

"Want the full version?" Raye asked.

"Sure we got time." Yatan sighed.

"Ok Bloom." Raye said. Bloom slowly started telling the story of everything that had happened so far.

"Bloom's been in touch with her friends to see what's happening there." Raye said.

"And to see if I need protection." Bloom finished.

"What?" Saiya asked.

"Over protective friends." Raye answered.

"Not all of them are that over protective." Bloom commented.

"So what about the fire?" Seiya asked.

"Huh? Oh right Raye's grandfather just needs to leave before I can do anything." Bloom replied.

"So if he leaves and the firemen come then what?" Raye asked.

"Don't kow Bloom answered.

"I'm going to see what he's doing." Raye said standing up then went back into the temple. Bloom's phone suddenly rang. She let out a loud moan.

"WHAT?" she said loudly.

"Whoa easy there." a male voice said from the other line.

"Sorry what?" Bloom answered.

"Everything ok?" Sky asked.

"Yep fine." Bloom answered.

"Good" he said.

"Um Sky." Bloom said nervously.

"Yah what?" He asked. She bit her lips before saying anything else.

"Can you not call for a while?" Bloom asked nervously.

"Why?" He asked.

"Things are crazy right now." Bloom said.

"I thought you said everything was fine." Sky said.

"It was, I mean it is. Uh just forget it." Boom sighed.

"Bloom" Sky said to her.

"Hanging up now." She said angrily. Before Sky could say another word, the line had ended.

"She hung up on me." He told everyone else who was in the room with her. He was with the specialists at Alfea visiting the girls.

"She might be ignoring you because she knows it's you calling." Brandon suggested.

"I doubt it's that." Stella replied.

"One of us should try calling her." Layla suggested.

"I will." Musa said dialing Bloom's number. She waited a while and started tapping her feet. Soon the phone got connection but got her voicemail.

"Nope nothing." She said.

"Who's next?" Helia asked.

"I'll try. Sky can I use your phone?" Brandon asked.

"Here" Sky said giving Brandon his phone.

"Why even bother calling her?" Timmy said. Everyone looked at him.

"She knows Sky has called her several time. If she sees his name on her phone. she'll know he called and won't bother picking up." He continued.

"She could have her phone off" Layla suggested.

"Let's just leave her be right now." Flora said calmly. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Flora's right on this. Bloom needs to do this alone." Tecna spoke up.

"Maybe I should go and visit her." Sky suggested.

"NO" Everyone answered quickly.

"You can't even get to where she is." Musa stated.

"Do you even know where she is?" Flora asked. Sky didn't answer.

"She said she's in Japan which is on Earth I guess." Musa said.

"Could be a city like Gardenia." Stella said.

"Well whatever the point is we're all going to leave her alone. For now." Musa stated.

"If we don't here from her after a couple of weeks then we'll go and check on her." Tecna suggested.

"Agreed and if anyone gets a call from her let everyone else know." Flora stated.

"Agreed." Stella said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

~Japan~

Bloom was with the other scouts waiting for Raye to come back from the temple.

"So does your boyfriend know about this?" Seiya asked.

"No I'm not telling him" Bloom sighed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because he'll just come after me and try to bring me back home." Bloom answered.

"Hey guys I'm back." Raye said.

"So what's up?" Bloom asked.

"Well we can't go back to the temple that's for sure." Raye sighed.

"I better get going then." Bloom said standing up.

"Why?" Raye asked.

"Well it looks like I'm banned from there and again I'm sorry for what happened." Bloom said.

"Where will you go?" Taiki asked.

"Who knows I'll go walking until I find another sailor scout." Bloom answered.

"Are you sure?" Raye asked. Bloom nodded.

"I'll come with you until you find somewhere else to be." Raye said.

"Thank you." Bloom answered. The two girls walked down the street together not knowing where they were heading.

chapter done. I know this is going to need a lot of editing but I'll do that when the story is finished, story will be updated whenever. The story right now seems to be going down hill. So it might be put on hold for a while until I can make it sound good again.


	9. please Read

Author's note: My computer crashed and everything got erased. It'll take me a while to get everything back again and continue on the stories. All stories will be put on hold for now.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Last time: Bloom and Raye face the witches a couple of times while trying to figure out why they are here.

Summary: Bloom goes to Serena and Rini's where she has a chance to talk with Luna.

~Japan~

Raye and Bloom were walking by Serena's house when they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know it came from Serena's house though." Raye stated.

"Let's check it out." Bloom suggested. Raye nodded and walked up to the front door. She stretched her arm and knocked on the door. No one answer. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. The girls looked at each other then poked their heads in.

"Serena?" Raye questioned.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Bloom asked. A loud noise suddenly came from upstairs. The girls gasped.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT." Serena yelled.

"NO" Rini shouted back.

"GIRLS STOP IT." Serena's mother yelled as she stopped by the doorway. She looked over and saw Bloom and Raye standing in the doorway.

"Oh hello." she said.

"Hi we're here to see Serena but she looks busy right now." Raye said.

"We can come back another time though." Bloom insisted.

"Don't worry stay." Serena's mother said. She looked over at Bloom.

"Who are you?" She asked Bloom.

"Oh" Bloom said and looked at Raye for help.

"She's a friend of mine from America." Raye said.

"Yah I uh came here to visit her." Bloom continued.

"She's spending a week with me" Raye finished.

"Oh that's good." Serena's mother said. Bloom and Raye let out a sigh.

"That was close." Bloom said.

"Yah no kidding." Raye answered.

"So does this always happen between the two?" Bloom asked.

"Yes." Raye answered.

"Oh." Bloom said.

"They fight worse than me and Serena some times." Raye said.

"I think I can stop this." Bloom said.

"Good luck." Raye said. Bloom put two fingers up to her lips and made a loud piercing whistle. The two girls stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Bloom Raye." Serena said quickly and yanked Rini off her leg.

"Hey you guys." Bloom said.

"What's up?" Rini asked.

"Accident from the temple got temporarily banned from there." Raye said.

"Oh" Serena said.

"Why?" Rini asked.

"It's a long story." Raye answered.

"We've got time." Serena said. Bloom looked over at Raye.

"Let's go upstairs." Raye said.

"We'll be upstairs mom." Serena said. She quickly went upstairs with the others behind her.

"So what happened?" Serena asked. When they finally reached upstairs.

"Just got in another fight with one of Bloom's enemies." Raye said.

"end result it destroyed the temple." Bloom finished.

"Can it be fixed?" Rini asked

. "It can but it won't be for a while." Bloom answered.

"Until then we'll need to find a new meeting place." Raye said.

"Why not use magic." Serena suggested.

"Can't not allowed." Bloom answered.

"Why not?" Serena asked.

"It's because we're here in a nonmagic wold." Bloom answered.

"Kind of the same reason we hide the fact we're sailor scouts." Raye said.

"Exactly." Bloom said.

"So what now?" Serena asked.

"I don't know." Raye answered.

"It looks like for now we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Bloom said.

So not much happening here. Next chapter be up whenever


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Last time: Raye and Bloom head over to Serena's house to hang out and talk.

Summary: Serena is ready for a date. One problem. She needs to babysit Rini. Will she go on the date? Or babysit?

it was the next morning and the girls woke up early. Bloom ended up staying over for the night and Raye went back to the temple. Serena was bouncing around the house quickly getting ready.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked walking into the room.

"I need to get ready Darian is picking me up soon. We're spending the day together." Serena said. Darian was her boyfriend that Bloom only met once at the temple.

"Getting ready for a date?" Rini asked coming up beside Bloom.

"Yep." She answered.

"Oh boy." Rini sighed.

"Serena, Rini I'm heading out. Serena your in charge of her today." Serena's mother yelled from downstairs.

"I would block your ears." Rini advised Bloom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Serena screamed running out of the room and downstairs.

"Mom I can't." She said quickly.

"Why not?" Her mother asked.

"I have a date." Serena answered.

"I'm sorry Serena you're going have to move it." Her mom said.

"But Mom." Serena said and began to cry.

"I'll do it." Bloom said coming up behind Serena said.

"Are you sure?" Serena's mother asked.

"Yah I babysit all the time at home. I've dealt with several bratty kids before. Rini should be easy." Bloom said.

"Rini is it ok with you?" Serena's mother asked.

"Yah it's fine." Rini answered.

"Well then Serena looks like your friend saved you this time, you may go on your date." Her mother said.

"Thank you." Serena said.

"Good bye now." Serena's mother said and walked out the door.

"Thank you so much." Serena said hugging Bloom tightly.

"Hey no problem, just get ready for your date." Bloom said.

"Ok" Serena said and ran back upstairs.

"So what do you want to do?" Bloom asked Rini. Rini decided to go into the city and walk around. Bloom enjoyed seeing the city. They stopped for ice cream and were now at the beach eating it.

"This is fun." Rini said.

"Yep." Bloom said in agreement.

"Having fun?" A voice asked from behind. The girls turned around to see Triste, Amara and Michelle standing behind them.

"Hi guys." Rini said.

"What's up?" Bloom said.

"We were going to ask you that." Michelle said.

"So no Serena today? Amara asked.

"No she went on a date." Rini answered.

"What about you guys?" Bloom asked.

"Not much just walking around." Trista said. Just then a huge explosion happened in a building near by.

"What was that?" Trista asked.

"Trouble." Bloom answered. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Trista said. Everyone quickly followed. They ran down the streets until they saw an old building on fire.

"What happened?" Bloom asked.

"not sure." Michelle answered. People were running in their direction screaming.

"Excuse me what happened?" Bloom asked one man.

"Get out of here it's crazy in there." He warned.

"Get anything?" Rini asked Bloom.

"Nothing but chaos." Bloom answered.

"We figured from the screaming crowd." Amara said.

"Let's go." Michelle said. They ran into the building.

"I can't see anything" Amara said.

"Here let me help." Bloom said creating a fire wall around her and the girls.

"Much better." Michelle said. They looked around to see the place totally trashed.

"Wow what happened?" Trista asked.

"Not sure." Rini answered.

"Should we call Serena and Darian?" Bloom asked.

"No let's wait a bit." Amara said.

"Ok." Bloom said.

"Do you think it was those witches?" Rini asked.

"No they wouldn't do this kind of damage." Bloom said looking at all the broken furniture and wrecked walls.

"Then what?" Rini asked. Bloom gasped and looked up.

"What?" Amara asked.

"I thought I saw a shadow move over by the window." Bloom answered.

"Well I don't see anything." Amara said.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Rini suggested.

"I agree let's go." Bloom said. They did not notice a shadow watching them from a distant.

"You were right Amara we didn't need Serena." Michelle said.

"Come on let's get out of here and do something else." Trista said. As the five went to the door it suddenly slammed shut. Amara and Michelle ran faster to the door and tried to pull on the knob.

"We're locked in." Amara said.

"Is there another way out?" Rini aske.

"The window." Bloom said. She went over and tried to opened it.

"It won't open." She said.

"Great we're trapped." Michelle said.

"Ok time to call Serena." Amara said taking out her phone and dialing the number. The phone rang for a few minutes until the voice mail picked up.

"No use she's not answered" Amara said.

"Try Darien" Michelle said. Trista took out her phone and quilcky dialed his number. After about a minute she had the same result.

"He's not answering either." She said.

"Wow they really wanted to be alone huh." Rini said.

"Serena said she's been planning this for days." Bloom said.

"I wonder why" Trista said.

"We have no time to think about it." Michelle said.

"Right we need to find away out." Amara said.

"Is there another way?" Bloom asked.

"I don't think so." Trista said.

"We're trapped." Michelle said.

"Now what?" Rini asked.

"Not sure." Bloom answered.

"Can you transport out of here?" Amara asked Bloom.

"I'll try." Bloom answered. She quickly transformed into her enchantix.

"Everyone hold hands." She ordered. Everyone did as told.

"Transport" Bloom shouted. Light glowed around the girls as they dissappeared. They opened their eyes to find themselves out of the burning building.

"We did it we made it out." Rini said.

"Yah and Serena can still enjoy her date." Bloom said.

"I wonder how that's going?" Rini asked.

~Serena and Darien~

"Oh this day is perfect isn't it?" Serena said.

"Yes it is." Darien answered. The two were in the park having a picnic. The weather was warm and only thing that ruined it was a creature from the negaverse.

"What is that?" Serena asked looking at the red figure with balls all over the place.

"We need help." Darien said. Serena pulled out her phone and called Rini.

~Rini~

Rini had just hung up her phone from a call she got from Serena.

"Who was it?" Trista asked.

"Serena she's in trouble." Rini answered.

"where?" Amara asked.

"In the park." Rini answered.

"Let's go the car is parked close by." Michelle said. The group ran to the parking lot and jumped into the convertible. Amara took the wheel, Michelle sat next to her and the other three hopped in the back seat. Bloom sat in between Rini and Trista. They drove off as quickly as they could.

"Hurry they need us right away." Rini said.

"I'm on it." Amara said pressing her feet on the gas petal.

"Bloom see if you can get in contact with the other scouts." Michelle said. Bloom quickly dialed the girls numbers hoping for an answer. Amy said she could make it, Lita was busy and unfortunately couldn't make it, Raye was in the same problem as Lita and couldn't leave either. Mina also wasn't able to make it. The three starlight couldn't make it either.

"Did you get anyone?" Rini asked.

"Yah only Amy everyone else is busy." Bloom answered.

"That's great." Rini sighed.

"Did you tell them it was an emergency?" Trista asked.

"Yah unfortunately there's no way for them to get out of it." Bloom said.

"I wonder what caused them to do that?" Rini asked.

"it's simple a family commitment or a place where you know you can't escape." Bloom answered.

"She's right." Amara said.

"We're almost there." Michelle said.

"Let's park somewhere close so you guys can transform." Bloom suggested.

"Right" Amara said parking the car near an ally way.

"Come on this way." Rini said leading the way.

"Guys over here." A voice shouted. Everyone stopped and turned around to see who was calling them.

"Amy" Bloom said.

"Hey guys I'm glad you made it just in time." Amy said.

"We're just glad you could make it." Amara said. "

Did you get anyone else?" Amy asked.

"No I tried everyone. You were the only one." Bloom answered.

"Let's hope the others can make it." Amy said.

~Serena~

"I hope the others can make it." Sailor Moon said.

"I hope Rini can find more help." Tuxedo Mask said. They were now surrounded by the Trix, Valtor and more creepy monsters. A fire ball soon came out of no where.

"Serena." A voice called.

"Bloom" Serena called out.

"Terrific how did I know you guys would be here." Bloom said. She stood next to Serena with the others beside her.

"Let's take care of this the old fashion way." Amy said.

"Right." Everyone else said.

"Quickly you guys let's transform." Trista said. Bloom was the first to change into her enchantix outfit. The sailor scouts followed.

"Show time." Serena said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." go." Trista said.

"Moon tiara magic." Serena shouted throwing her tiara at the witches. The witches saw it coming and blasted it.

"Did you really think that would work?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Well no." Sailor moon said sweat dropping.

"Look out." Amara shouted seeing Valtor creating a ball of fire. Rini ran over and pushed Sailor Moon to the ground. Bloom flew in front of them creating a shield to block their attack.

"Bloom." Serena said.

"Nothing's working." Rini said.

"We need more help." Trista said.

"Or to get stronger" Amara said.

"So anyone got any ideas?" Michelle asked. The ground shook and roots came out grabbing the witches.

"What the?" Sailor Moon said.

"Flora" Bloom said.

"You ok?" Flora asked.

"Yah thanks." Sailor Moon said.

"Hey Bloom did you call them?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"No" Bloom answered.

"Then how?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Not sure." Bloom answered. One by one everyone else showed up for the battle.

"Bloom" A voice called from the distance. Everyone turned around to see Mina in Sailor Scout form running over to them.

"Sailor V" Bloom called back.

"Bloom woah how did they get here?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Not sure." Bloom answered.

"Well anyways I brought backup." Sailor Venus said. The other scouts were coming from the same streets and smiled.

"Hey sorry we're late." Sailor Mars said.

"No problem glad you could make it." Sailor Uranus.

"Is everyone ok?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yah we're fine thanks." Sailor Neptune answered.

"Come on everyone let's get rid of them." Sailor Saturn spoke up.

"Right." Bloom answered.

"The other sailor scouts nodded in agreement. Bloom looked over at her friends who also nodded as well.

"Then lets do this" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Full power you guys." Raye said.

"Right." Everyone answered. Everyone used their best attacks and waited to see what would happen.

"Are they still there?" Sailor Moon asked. "

Yep they are." Sailor Saturn said.

"And not even a dent." Seiya said.

"Unbelievable." Sailor Neptune said.

"Now what?" Stella asked.

"Not sure." Sailor Moon answered,

"Lookout." Sailor Pluto shouted.

"Sailor Venus Stella." Bloom shouted.

"Silent Wall" Sailor Saturn said making a shield to protect them.

"Thanks." Sailor Venus said.

"So attacking at once randomly didn't work." Sailor Moon said. "

So now what?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Hold on I have an idea." Sailor Moon said.

"Ok what is it?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Sailr Mars, Bloom combine your attacks like you did at the temple." Sailor Moon said.

"Yah." Sailor Mars said looking over at Bloom.

"Let's do it." Bloom said looking back. She flew next to Sailor Mars and smiled. The two combined their powers and created a huge fire. "

Sailor Mercury let's do the same thing." Sailor Neptune said,

"Right." Sailor Mercury said. The two did the same creating a huge wave. Valtor, the trix and the red monster quickly retreated.

"We did it" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Sailor Moon calm down" Sailor Mars said.

"Thanks for your help." Bloom told her friends. Everyone turned back into their regular clothes.

"No problem" Stella said.

"Are you ok?" Sky asked.

"Yah I'm fine." Bloom answered.

"Well it looks like everything is alright." Trista said walking up to Bloom. Serena started crying.

"Is she ok?" Flora asked.

"Yah um this battle sort of happened during her date." Bloom said.

"Hey Darian come over here I have an idea." Mina said.

"Huh?" Serena said. "Don't worry everything will be fine." Lita said. She patted Serena on the back and ran over to join the others. Serena stood in the distant ad watched everyone get in a huddle. She felt lonely and left out.

"So everyone got the plan?" Mina asked.

"Got it." Stella said.

"Alright you guys let's do this." Bloom said.

"Come on Serena let's go for a drive." Amara said. "

Huh what?" Senena asked confused.

"Don't worry it'll be fun." Michelle said. The two girls dragged Serena away to the car.

"Have fun you guys" Lita shouted.

"Don't worry we will." Michelle said.

"So what do we do?" Musa asked.

"Help them with whatever." Stella said.

"We have about an hour to pull this off for Serena." Bloom said looking at the time on her cellphone.

"OK so we'll need groups to go shopping for food, a picnic basket, candles, a blanket and we need to find a romantic location." Amy said.

"Well there's enough of us to do that." Bloom said. "

Right so there's 13 of us." Amy said.

"Split up into three groups of three and one group of four." Mina said.

"Right and then we can plan the tasks." Lita said.

"Bloom we're going to leave." Musa whispered to Bloom. She backed away with Musa and joined her friends quickly.

"Are you sure?" Bloom asked.

"It's probably best if we go." Flora said.

"Ok I'll stay here, I'm not finished with them yet." Bloom said.

"OK but keep in touch." Stella said.

"Don't worry I will." Bloom answered.

"OK then" Stella said. She backed up a bit.

"Call us if you need anything." Layla said.

"don't worry I will." Bloom said. The group flashed away.

"Bloom come on we need you." Mina spoke up.

"Coming." Bloom answered. She ran over to her new group of friends.

"So what's the plan?" Bloom asked.

"Well we need you to pick which group you want to be in." Lita said.

"Oh ok." Bloom said.

"The three starlight are going to grab food." Lita said.

"Mina, Amy and Rini are going to find a romantic location." Raye said.

"And Raye, Lita and Hatoru" are going to grab the basket and candles." Amy said.

"So who are you going with?" Raye asked.

"I'll go and help find a location for the picnic" Bloom said.

"It'll be fun." Amy said.

"Plus we can give you a quick tour of the city." Mina said.

"Let's get started." Rini said.

"Darien, you just go home and get ready. We'll call you when it's time." Raye said.

"OK." Darian said.

"Alright now the rest of us have an hour to pull this off." Lita said.

"With all of us working together it should not be a problem." Bloom said.

"Let's do what we need to do. We'll meet at the location you guys find and set things up there." Mina said.

"Right" Everyone said in agreement. Everyone said good bye and split up into their groups.

~Sailor Starlights~

"Well at least we were given the easiest job right?" Taiki asked. The three boys were in the grocery store looking around and figuring out what to buy.

"Serena's easy. Just throw sweets in front of her an she'll eat it." Seiya said.

"And Darian?" Taiki asked. The other two boys just shrugged their shoulders.

"I just hope the others have better luck at their assignments than we do." Yatan said. The other two nodded in agreement.

~Bloom, Mina, Lita and Rini~

"How about here?" Lita asked. The four girls were standing in a small room of a hotel.

"It has a nice view." Mina said looking out the window.

"Yah but there's construction going on outside as well." Lita said.

"That's not romantic at all." Mina said.

"Come on you guys let's go somewhere else." Bloom said. The girls left the building and continued walking down the street.

"This is hard." Rini said.

"Yah but that because none of us had real dated anyone or been in a relationship except for Bloom." Lita said.

"So where the most romantic place you've been on for a date?" Mina asked.

"I don't know." Bloom shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Rini asked.

"Yah you're in a relationship aren't you?" Lita asked.

"Yah but I haven't been on a date in a while." Bloom answered.

"Why not?" Mina asked.

"simple too busy saving the world." Bloom answered.

"That's a good reason." Lita said.

"But I do have an idea." Bloom said.

"Really?" Mina asked.

"Is there lake around here?" Bloom asked.

"No but we do have a pond." Lita said.

"Can you guys show me?" Bloom asked.

"Sure no problem." Mina said. The group wet to a small pond, that was just off the park they were in.

"Here we are." Mina said. Bloom looked around the pond.

"Over there." Bloom said pointing to a tree across the late. The three had long branches hanging down with cherry blossoms on it. The girls walked over and stood under the tree.

"This is nice." Mina said lying down on the grass.

"I could sit here all day." Lita said.

"Maybe we should let the others know." Rini said.

"You're right." Bloom said.

"I'll call Amy." Mina said.

"I'll call Michelle." Lita said.

"Cool I'll call Raye." Mina said.

"Does this mean you and I can relax?" Rini asked Bloom.

"Yep." Bloom said. The walked away and went over to the others. Everyone soon met up and set up the picnic. Darien came followed by Serena and the others

"So hwat are we doing now?" Mina asked.

"Well whatever we want." Lita said.

"Yah let's go and do something." Raye suggested. The girls turned around and walked away. Bloom stood there for a bit watching the couple in the distance.

"Bloom come on let's go." Amy said.

"Coming." Bloom said quickly. She turned around and walked away with the other girls. Later that day, the girls went to a diner to hang out together. Everyone was talking but Bloom who was just staring out the window. She was thinking about her friends and slowly started to miss them.

"Hey Bloom are you ok?" Hatoru asked.

"Yah I'm fine." Bloom answered. She was thinking about her friends at school.

"Are you sure?" Hatoru asked.

"I was thinking maybe it's time I returned to school." Bloom said.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Because I miss them, and I know they miss me." Bloom said.

"You sure you want to leave us?" Raye asked.

"Yah I'm sure." Bloom said.

"But what if we need you." Lita said.

"Call me and I'll come. If Valtor is making appearences in Japan then I need to be here to stop him and figure out why he is here." Bloom said.

"Alright we'll keep you updated." Amy said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell Serena?" Mina asked.

"Nah let her enjoy this date. We can fill her in later." Raye said.

"Ok." Bloom said. The group left the restaurant and went outside.

"Let's go to an ally way." Mina suggested.

"Alright." Raye said. The girls walked down the street before reaching an ally way.

"Well here me are." Michelle said.

"No one is around." Amara said.

"Alright you guys, thanks a lot for your help." Bloom said.

"Come and visit us soon?" Mina asked.

"Don' worry I will." Bloom said.

"Here." Raye said handing Bloom a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Bloom asked.

"My number so we can keep in touch." Raye answered.

"Thanks and here's mine incase of emergencies." Bloom said.

"Cool." Raye said.

"So Bloom will your friends be mad?" Mina asked.

"They won't." Bloom said.

"If they do?" Rini asked.

"I'll come back here." Bloom said. She opened a portal to Magix and left.

Sorry for the long wait I had school, work, other stories, forgot about this one for time and lost interest in it. But I'm going to continue writing the story though it won't get updated that often.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Summary: Bloom returns to Alphea and is given a special assignment.

~Alphea~

Bloom opened her eyes and found herself standing in front of the school. She quickly ran inside hoping not to get caught. Bloom let out a huge sigh before walking up to her dorm.

"Hey Bloom welcome back." a voice said as Bloom let herself in the dorm. Bloom turned around to see her friends looking at her with angry eyes.

"Hey guys what's up." She said.

"Why did you run away with those girls we barely know them." Musa said.

"Valtor wants something in Japan and I'm helping them protect the country." Bloom answered quickly.

"What would Valtor want there?" Sky asked.

"A very good question." A voice said from behind Bloom.

"Ms. Faragonda, how much of that did you hear?" Bloom asked.

"Enough to send you back there." Ms. Faragonda answered.

"What?" Everyone in the room asked.

"Bloom's right, if he is there then someone should be there to make sure he doesn't injure anyone." Ms. Faragonda explained.

"So why only Bloom? Why not the rest of us go as backup?" Layla asked.

"Because Bloom is from planet Earth and those girls we met are powerful enough they can team up and help her." Ms. Faragonda explained.

"Maybe one of us should go and help Bloom." Flora said.

"I think I should do this alone." Bloom said.

"What why?" Stella asked.

"It's Earth my home planet and I'll blend in as a tourist." Bloom answered.

"That's a good idea Bloom will do this alone." Ms. Faragonda.

"What if she needs help?" Musa asked.

"She'll call you guys." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Don't worry I will keep you updated." Bloom said.

"Each night Bloom will call one of you guys and keep you updated." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Let me grab some things then I'll leave right away." Bloom said. She left the group and went into her room and closed the door. Sky got up and decided to follow her. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bloom said Sky opened the door, and noticed Bloom running around the room throwing items into her school bag.

"Hey." Sky said closing the door behind him. Bloom stopped and looked up at him.

"Hey" She said.

"Sorry, with the throwing questions and getting all in your face and stuff." Sky said.

"It's ok, I deserved it for running away with a group of girls we didn't know." Bloom said.

"But you know them now right? I mean when we helped you, you seemed to be getting along with the girls." Sky said.

"Yeah they're nice and helpful." Bloom answered.

"And pretty powerful." Sky added.

"Yeah definitely that." Bloom said laughing.

"So all set with your packing?" Sky asked.

"Yeah pretty much. I think I'm done." Bloom said looking around.

"Good now promise you'll be careful for me." Sky said getting up.

"Don't worry I will." Bloom said getting up and hugging him. She grabbed her bag from the bed and walked out of the room leaving Sky behind. She walked passed her friends and left the dorm without looking at them or saying goodbye to them. Sky walked out of Bloom's room. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Is she ok?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah why?" Sky said. "She walked out of the dorm without looking at or talking to us." Stella said.

"She was fine when we were talking. We were even laughing." Sky said.

"Well she didn't seem that way when she left." Riven said.

"I'll talk to her tonight and see what's up." Sky said.

"Good" Stella said.

Bloom leaves her friends and return to earth. what will happen now?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Summary: The group meets up and starts coming up with a plan.

The next morning everyone woke up early. The kids all got together at the apartment and went over on what was going on.

"Why are we here so early?" Serena asked yawning.

"To figure out why Valtor is here and stop him." Bloom answered.

"Valtor is not the only one we have to stop." Raye said.

"She's right the negaverse is up to no good again." Mina said.

"So what do we do now?" Rini asked.

"I guess we should patrol the city looking for anything out of the ordinary." Raye suggested.

"or we can stay here and sleep." Serena suggested.

"No" Everyone answered. The girl shrunk back into her seat.

"So what's the plan then?" Mina asked.

"Let's do some patrolling." Amy suggested.

"Good idea." Raye said.

"Trista created a map last night of where these attacks have occurred in the past." Amara said.

"Here it is." Michelle said and began to explain the map to the other girls. Half way through the explanation the girls stopped and heard someone snoring.

"What the?" Bloom asked.

"Figures." Raye sighed.

"SERENA WAKE UP" Rini yelled throwing a pillow at the sleeping girl. The pillow hit Serena causing her to fall off the couch and wake up.

"Huh? What?" She asked.

"We were going over a plan and you fell asleep." Lita said.

"Oh" Serena sighed. She got up and walked over to the other girls.

"Ok so this is our plan got it?" Raye asked the group.

"Uh could you repeat that?" Serena asked.

"NO" Raye yelled at her.

"If you weren't sleeping you would have known." Mina said. "Ok guys let's get going." Bloom said. The girls nodded and left the apartment.

"Ok so there's ten of us, let's split up into pairs and start patrolling." Mina said.

"Right." The girls said. Serena and Bloom paired up together, Mina and Lita, Raye and Amy, Rini, Hotaru and Trisa, and Michelle and Amara.

~Bloom and Serena~

"So what's happening?" Serena asked yawning.

"Let me guess your not a morning person." Bloom said.

"How can you tell?" Serena asked.

"Just a guess and my friend Stella is like that." Bloom said.

"So what are your friends like?" Serena asked.

"They're cool, I mean they're my best friends and I love spending time with them." Bloom said.

"And your boyfriend? He seems over protective." Serena said.

"Sky's Sky, his over protectiveness is who he is, can be annoying but I probably would be dead if he wasn't like that, but he does treat me like a princess when he's not." Bloom said.

"Well that's nice." Serena said.

"So what about you and Darian? You two are a cute couple and seem really happy together." Bloom said.

"Oh he's the best. He teases me sometimes but deep down inside he cares." Serena said.

"Hey there ladies." A voice said from behind the two. The girls turned around to see Darian coming up behind them.

"Hey." Bloom said.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked. "Just running errands you?" Darian replied.

"Patrol." Bloom answered.

"Really? I thought we were going for a walk." Serena said. Darien laughed as Bloom shook her head is belief.

"Serena you would have known if you weren't sleeping on the couch." Bloom said.

"Well I wouldn't be asleep if the meeting was done in the middle of the day and not early morning." Serena said.

"It's 10" Bloom said.

"I know but it's so early." Serena whined.

"When does she normally get up." Bloom asked Darian.

"Noon." He answered.

"Even on a school day?" Bloom asked.

"No she gets up like 2 minutes before she leaves for school." Darian answered.

"I have a friend who's like that at home." Bloom said.

"SHUT UP" Serena yelled. The two stopped laughing and looked at her.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP." Serena yelled again.

"You're so mean to me." She said and started to cry.

"What? Serena no." Darian said quickly.

"You were always mean to me you never cared about me." Serena whined.

"Serena I'm sorry." Darian said trying to get close to her.

"No. Just leave me alone." Serena said backing away.

"Serena" Bloom said. Serena said nothing and ran away crying.

"I'll go after her." Darian said.

"Darian wait." Bloom said but he was already gone. She tried to find them in the direction that they left but couldn't find them. She tried calling them but got through to neither of them. Bloom walked around the city alone until she found a bench to sit on and relax.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. She closed her eyes for a few minutes so she could think.

"Bloom? Oh Bloom" A voice rang in her ear as she could feel someone poking her. She opened her eyes to see three boys looking at her.

"Oh hi guys." Bloom said.

"Hey." The boys greeted and sat down next to her,

"What's up with you guys?" Bloom asked.

"Not much." Taiki said.

"We just came from a recording studio." Yatan said.

"What about you?" Seiya asked.

"Walking around with Serena until I lost her." Bloom said.

"Lost her? How did you do that?" Seiya asked.

"Darian saw us and then we were kind of making fun of her sleeping habits." Bloom said.

"Did you apologize?" Yatan asked.

"Tried to but she ran away before we could." Bloom said.

"Did you go after them?" Taiki asked.

"Tried but I lost them in the crowd." Bloom answered.

"How about calling?" Saiya asked.

"Voicemail." Bloom answered.

"Ooh." The three boys said.

"Well you're coming with us for now." Seiya said.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"So your not wondering alone in the city." Yatan said.

"And lost." Taiki said.

"Too late for that." Bloom said.

"Come on let's go." Seiya said as he lead the group to their apartment.

~Serena and Darien~

Serena kept running as fast as she could until her legs got tired and she had to rest.

"Come on Serena, you shouldn't have done that." Darien said.

"I know I'm sorry." Serena said.

"Come on let's get back to Bloom I'm sure she's lost." Darien said.

"Alright let's go find her." Serena said. The two walked back to the area where they left Bloom.

Well not a good chapter here, but with school and work i'm finding it hard to update as of as I used too, plus I have other stories working in progress as well


End file.
